


Idiot

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, Selfcest, alcohol mention, anonymously still because id be on the fence about putting this under my name, based off a ship headcanon posted by hmshermitcraft on tumblr, drinking mention, i submitted it there anonymously lol but ill post it here too, they're not related in this or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on a ship headcanon posted by hmshermitcraft on Tumblr with the prompt "drunk hermits"
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So the mod running the account encouraged me to post this but since it's a selfcest fic I was on the fence about posting it under my name so instead I'm doing it anonymously
> 
> I did that on Tumblr as well for the same reason 
> 
> By the way the headcanon this is based off of was that Wels passes out pretty quickly after getting drunk and that Hels would start being around Wels when he was drinking so he could take him home (not that he cared or anything /s)

* * *

"God, you're already drunk." Hels sighed, glancing at the unsteady knight. He leaned back in the sofa, tapping his foot.

Wels chuckled. "Just a little," he replied, words slurring a bit. "Why?"

"Cause now I gotta drag you home before you pass out, dummy," Hels hissed, though there was no real venom in his voice. He glared at Wels, who was grinning at him. "What?"

"You implying that you _care_ , Helsie?" Wels chuckled. 

Averting his gaze, Hels grumbled. "Absolutely not."

"I think you do."

"I told you, I _don't_."

Wels' slight grin grew into a smirk as he sat down next to Hels, who sighed.

"Are you ready to go yet or not? Figure it out before you pass out or someth—"

"Hey," Wels interrupted, gently moving Hels' chin to face him, resting his hand on the other's cheek.

Hels tried to ignore the feeling of his cheeks heating up. "What are you doing—"

His voice fell silent as Wels moved closer, feeling his lips brush teasingly against his own.

"—you idiot," he finished, his voice dropping to a near whisper. 

Wels closed his eyes as he pressed their lips together. Hels melted into the kiss after a moment, tasting the alcohol on Wels' lips. 

After a few more seconds, Wels pulled away. Reluctantly, Hels smiled a bit, pressing his thumb over the other's lips.

_"Now_ are you ready to go?"

* * *


End file.
